Instants
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Fic écrite par Nyny. Petits moments dans la vie de nos héros. Zack/Cloud


Cloud Strife regardait attentivement autour de lui, inquiet. _Il_ pouvait apparaître à tout moments, et de n'importe quelle direction. Il se camoufla un peu mieux dans la végétation aux alentours, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Pas encore.

Une branche qui craque l'alerta, il bondit hors de sa cachette, braquant son fusil vers l'ennemi. Des yeux bruns chocolats croisèrent les siens et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, leur arme respective pointées l'un vers l'autre. Un soupir soulagé leur échappa en reconnaissant l'autre, et ils baissèrent leurs fusils.

- Ob', tu m'as fais peur. Chuchota le blond.

- Et toi dont ! Où il est ? Demanda son ami sur le même ton.

- Va savoir.

Silencieux, ils se déplacèrent dans la forêt, restant à distance de l'autre, au cas ou leur adversaire les trouverait avant qu'ils le trouvent. Le cri effrayé d'Obeross et un grand bruit d'éclaboussure firent soudain sursauter Cloud. Il se retourna pour constater qu'il était à présent seul. Il inspira à fond, tint son arme plus près de lui, s'empêchant d'avoir peur. C'était pas la mer à boire, l'autre milicien ne devait pas être loin. A moins que…

Leur ennemi fondit sur lui tel un béhémot qui charge et le blond se retrouva à terre, coincé sous la masse noire qui venait de le percuter avec violence. Il se débattit, donnant des coups avec ses poings et ses pieds, son arme ayant atterrit trop loin pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. L'autre ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il était foutu.

- J'ai encore gagné !

Le jeune homme soupira et cessa de gigoter. Le SOLDAT de Première Classe, Zackary Fair, lui envoya un de ses immenses sourires. Il s'installa ensuite plus confortablement sur le ventre de son ami et rapprocha son visage du sien, joueur.

- Je t'ai attrapé…

- Pas de quoi être fier. Marmonna le blond, le rouge aux joues.

Obeross arriva à ce moment, dégoulinant de partout.

- Ca, c'était vraiment pas… Hey ! Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Zack éclata de rire et aida Cloud à se relever. La forêt autour d'eux se dissipa en millions de petits pixels et laissa place à la salle de simulation de la Tour Shinra.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le plus jeune, curieux.

- Il m'a jeté dans une rivière. Répondit la châtain en essorant son uniforme.

- La tête que tu faisais, c'était génial ! Se moqua le chiot.

Les trois compères quittèrent la pièce redevenue normale, Zack et Obeross se chamaillant toujours comme des gamins, sous le regard amusé de Cloud. Le châtain les quitta devant les ascenseurs, toujours trempé, et c'est donc seuls que le chiot et son ami blond montèrent à l'étage des appartements des SOLDATs. En chemin vers celui de Zack, ils croisèrent Angeal.

- Zack, tu tombes bien, Lazard te cherche depuis un moment. Dit-il.

- Désolé, on s'entrainait. Cloud, je te rejoint plus tard. Bye, Angeal, et merci !

Le milicien acquiesçât pendant que le brun filait à toute allure vers le bureau de directeur, toujours aussi plein d'énergie. Le mentor de Zack le laissa aussi, avec un sourire encourageant, le blond le salua et continua son chemin.

Une fois dans l'entrée de Zack, il soupira et s'étira. Une douche serait bienvenue.

ZC

- Tu repars en mission ?

- Naaan, Lazard voulait que je lui ramène le dossier d'un Deuxième Classe.

- Je vois.

- Quoi ?

- Vu le bazar dans ton bureau, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais passé une heure et demi à le chercher. Se moqua Cloud.

- Hey ! Attends, tu vas voir. Menaça le plus âgé en retirant ses bottes, toujours dans l'entrée.

Cloud décida de fuir avant qu'il ai finit, et entra rapidement dans le salon. Son ami le suivit, évidement, et ils passèrent un moment à tourner autour du canapé. Le blond envoya soudain un coussin vers Zack et fila à nouveau dans le couloir.

- Alors, Lieutenant, on arrive pas rattraper un simple soldat ? Rigola Cloud.

- Prie Gaia pour m'échapper, gamin !

Le milicien se retrouva finalement acculé dans la cuisine, le brun bloquant l'entrée. Il eu un sourire carnassier et bondit rapidement sur sa proie.

- Je te tiens !

Le jeune homme eut beau crier et se débattre, la poigne de fer de son ami l'immobilisait.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Céda-t-il finalement.

Zack sourit et le souleva sur son épaule, comme un sac, ignorant ses protestations. Leur court voyage finit dans la chambre, plus précisément sur le grand lit.

- Maintenant, tu restes avec moi. Décida le brun en entourant le plus jeune de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Cloud sourit, enfouit son visage dans le cou à sa portée et y déposa ses lèvres. Il aimait ces moments où le Zack bruyant et gigotant laissait place à celui doux et attentionné. Soupirant d'aise, il ferma les yeux et se cala un peu mieux dans l'étreinte chaude qui lui était donnée. Il s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

ZC

Le bruit de la douche le réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Voulant profiter au maximum de la chaleur des couvertures, il ne bougea pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Zack sortit de la salle de bain, en pantalon de jogging. Cloud le regarda s'afférer dans la chambre. Il pourrait faire ça toute la journée, seulement regarder le brun. Il rougit un peu. Surtout dans cette tenue. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était observé et vint vers lui.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plais ?

- Non, je vois quelqu'un qui me plais. Sourit-t-il en retour.

Ravi, le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il quitta ses lèvres à regret pour finir de se préparer.

ZC

- Tient, tient, un revenant. Alors, bonne soirée hier ?

- Je me suis fais kidnapper, c'est pas ma faute. Et oui, merci. Au fait Ob', tu as vu les nouveaux ordres de missions ?

- On est toujours en stand-by. Aaaaah j'espère qu'il vont nous faire bouger bientôt ! J'en ai marre de moisir ici !

- C'est pas plus mal, au moins on est pas en première ligne.

- Et tu peux voir ton chéri, hmm ?

Cloud lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en réponse. Ils s'entrainaient à l'extérieur pour une fois, et ils avaient par conséquent plus de liberté. L'instructeur donna ses consignes et ils commencèrent. Tout ce passa plutôt bien, ce qui était rare, enfin mis à part les gamineries habituelles de certains soldats, et ils furent libérés pour midi. L'après-midi fût consacrée aux cours théoriques et stratégiques.

ZC

- Enfin fini ! Quelle journée, mes aïeux ! S'écria Obeross en sortant de la salle.

- C'était pas si terrible. Objecta Cloud avec un sourire.

- Ahah, tu me connais, tant qu'il faudra travailler, il faudra aussi que je râle. Me feras-tu l'honneur de ta présence au dortoir ce soir ? Pas que tu me manques tant que ça, mais les autres gorilles me tapent sur les nerfs, et j'aimerais bien passer une soirée pépère pour une fois.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Oh, quelle bonté d'âme.

Il échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Ca faisait du bien après leur longue journée. Ils décidèrent aussi d'aller dîner dehors pour une fois, histoire d'échapper aux mixtures étranges, et parfois à peine comestibles, servies à la cafétéria. Les deux amis dénichèrent un petit bar-sandwicherie à proximité de la Tour Shinra.

Cloud reçut un mail entre le plat et le dessert. Il ne lui fallut pas réfléchir longtemps, Obeross étant devant lui, pour deviner qui lui avait envoyé.

- Aaah, tu me quittes à nouveaux ! Se plaignit son ami châtain avec un dramatisme exagéré.

- Au contraire, il me dit qu'il part en mission de dernière minute, il doit superviser une unité de Deuxième Classe à la place d'un de ses collègues qui s'est blessé à l'entraînement.

- Même les meilleurs font des erreurs, c'est rassurant pour nous ! Mais ne sois pas triste, mon ami, il va revenir notre petit Zack ! Se moqua gentiment le milicien.

- T'as finis oui ! Mange, au moins tu parles pas quand t'as la bouche pleine ! Sourit le blond.

- Eh oui, je suis bien élevé, moi ! Pas comme les rustres que nous retrouveront tout à l'heure.

- Parle pas de malheur, tu vas nous porter la poisse…

ZC

Zack resta absent pendant près de deux semaines, donnant rarement des nouvelles, après tout il était sur le champs de bataille. Obeross crut bien qu'il allait finir par envoyer le blond le rejoindre au Wutai tellement il était intenable. Quand ils apprirent que le Première Classe revenait, ils allèrent l'attendre sur le toit, un peu à l'écart des plates-formes d'atterrissages des hélicos.

- Du calme, Cloud ! Tu vas réussir à me faire une crise de ch'ais pas quoi avant qu'il arrive.

- Je suis très calme.

- Tu trépigne sur place.

- C'est faux.

- Salut, Zack !

- Quoi ? Sursauta le blond.

Obeross éclata de rire et se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes pour sa « plaisanterie de mauvais goût ». Il fallut patienter encore une quinzaine de minute avant que l'appareil ne soit en vu, et encore cinq minutes le temps qu'il se pose et que ses passagers en descendent. Le Lieutenant les repéra le premier.

- Clouuuuud ! Oberoooss !

Le blond sourit franchement et le châtain se mit à faire de grands signes avec ses bras en tournant sur lui-même. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il voulait lui aussi s'envoler comme les engins éparpillés sur le toit, mais l'autre milicien n'y faisait pas attention, trop concentré sur le brun qui venait vers eux.

- Hey, toi. Dit Zack, une fois à leur hauteur.

- Hey…

- Zaaack, comme tu lui as manquééé ! S'écria Obeross avant de s'enfuir, poursuivit par un chocobo énervé.

Ce fût laborieux, à cause de rapports à rendre et d'un châtain loufoque en plein délire, mais le couple fini par se retrouver enfin seul dans l'appartement du Première Classe. Le propriétaire des lieux s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé.

- Plus jamais je supervises cette unité, plus jamais !

- C'était si dur que ça ?

- C'était la première fois qu'il allaient sur un véritable champ de bataille, au bout de cinq minutes ils étaient complètement désorganisés. Mais peut importe puisque tout c'est bien passé au final, viens plutôt ici.

Cloud sourit doucement, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Son compagnon avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Et en effet il ne tarda pas à piquer du nez. Le soldat dû le forcer à se lever pour aller se mettre au lit. Il s'allongea ensuite près de lui, caressant doucement les cheveux noirs. Il se sentait mieux que jamais, maintenant que Zack était revenu. Celui-ci sourit, les yeux fermés, et se décala pour pouvoir mettre son nez dans les piques dorés.

- Je t'aime chocobo. Tu m'as manqué. Lui chuchota-t-il, faisant naître une rougeur sur les joues du plus jeune.

- T'aime aussi. Lui répondit-il, plus timide.

ZC

- Répète-moi ça ?

- On. Part. En. Mission. Articula soigneusement Cloud.

- Non, ça j'ai compris ! Ce que t'as dis après. Précisa Obeross.

- Avec le général Sephiroth et le Lieutenant Zackary Fair.

- YOUHOU !

- Ob' ! Du calme !

Malgré tout, le jeune milicien aurait bien voulut rejoindre son ami dans sa danse de la joie improvisée. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que le Général se déplaçait, et encore moi avec des non-SOLDATs. En plus, Zack serait là aussi. C'était parfait.

ZC

Du moins il le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Nibelheim. Là-bas, il perdit Obeross dans les montagnes, sachant très bien qu'ils ne le reverraient sans doute jamais. Sephiroth devint fou et détruit sa ville, assassinant les habitants, ainsi que sa mère, blessant Tifa. Zack et lui affrontèrent l'argenté dans le réacteur. Puis quatre longues années de tortures pour finalement aboutir à la mort. La mort de Zack, et celle du jeune Cloud, ne laissant plus que d'amère souvenir d'une vie plus heureuse. Ne laissant plus qu'un homme détruit, affrontant une nouvelle fois son Cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà ! Petite pause dans l'écriture des Messagers, après avoir fini le chapitre 12, pfiouuu. Petit One-Shot dédié à Mikadoka, j'espère qu'il t'as plu. ^^ J'ai pas résister à mettre un perso qui sera surement récurant dans mes fics : Obeross. Voilà, voilà, à bientôt ! Et si vous avez une envie d'OS, vous savez où me trouver, vous avez juste à me donner le(s) nom(s) du(des) personnage(s) que vous voulez. ^^ *s'incline* Bye bye !<p> 


End file.
